


KAZE HIKARU

by eecinn



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eecinn/pseuds/eecinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time there was a girl who reads a not very known historical manga called Kaze Hikaru. She was reading it cause it has genderbender genre that she likes a lot. At first everything was fine. But with time the historical facts that she doesn't know and care made her bored. And the character called Saito Hajime made her continue to it cause she liked him very much. She could read the manga only for him.<br/>But everything has an end and its was a sad one cause the translation of the manga had stopped. She was wondering the rest of it so started to search for it.<br/>One day she saw a picture about a boy and a girl with a name written under it as "Okita-kun". And she asked that could it be about Okita Souji in Kaze Hikaru manga.<br/>She didn't know at that time that the picture was a fanmade of a manga called Gintama.<br/>And she found herself as a hardcore fan of that masterpiece.<br/>Well... </p>
<p>You know the rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	KAZE HIKARU

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my adventure to start to Gintama. And because of that Kaze Hikaru is a special manga for me.  
> Even though I wasn't give a chance to myself to write another fanfic it had started as a urge inside of me. So I choose to link this 2 manga I liked a lot in a fanfic.  
> The story is this;  
> The guys of Gintama are making a TV movie called Kaze Hikaru. I made the scenario of the movie is manga plot. Though I am using a little bit of it cause it's too long.  
> And I will use some of the names different.  
> The historical Hijikata Toshizou will be only Toshizou.  
> And our precious Hijikata Toshirou will be Hijikata-san.  
> The historical Kondou Isami will be Isami.  
> And our gori-san will be Kondou-san.  
> So you don't mistake the characters. I hope it works. 
> 
> And for the ones who missed him like me, our precious Sho-chan will also be in the story. 
> 
> And of course my beloved Saito Hajime and his gintama version Saito Shimaru will have a role also.  
> You know I was waiting his debut since I've started to read Gintama 4 years ago. And can't describe how I was happy to see him when he joined to the gang monts ago.  
> And his character design...  
> It was wonderful... I loved him for the second time. 
> 
> OKAY!!! This was unneccassary for the explanation. Sorry for that. I couldn't stop myself. 
> 
> Please warn me if I'm disobeying any rule especially with the name cause I am an idiot with laws and rule things.  
> Burocracy is not my thing. 
> 
> And I am only a fan of the mangas called Gintama by Hideaki Soraichi and Kaze Hikaru by Watanabe Taeko. 
> 
> I have talked a lot. Here have a fun with the fanfiction

ONE CAN'T UNDERSTAND THE LOGIC OF THE INTERESTS OF A MAIDEN'S HEART, SO BE PREPARED FOR EVERYTHING IN A PROJECT MADE FOR THEM TO LIKE

 

-CUUUTTT! No Kagura-chan, NO!! You should look at him with admiration.  
-And why should I do that? she asked with a blank look on her face while scratching the inside of her right ear with her little finger.  
-Cause he is the genius swordman of the Shinsengumi, Okita Souji. He's skills are source of admiration for every samurai wannabes like you and you are also in love with him.  
The now lost his patience director said. Seriously every 14 years old girls like that was like her or was she unique for his unluck. Yes, she wasn't a professional so it was normal for her being bad at acting but it has been weeks so she should have been aware of this fact already.  
-If I am an idiot how can I be a police officer? Being in love with this stupid sadist is not logical!  
Kagura was still asking the same question again and at this point of time the director was sure that she sense was doing this deliberately.  
-At least I'm not a genderbending stupid crybaby.  
Sougo answered her with his usual deadpan look in his face.  
-What the hell...  
Sougo dodged the kick Kagura was throwing at him by pulling his head a little bit left.  
Here we go again with the male and female protogonist of the movie having their usual bickering. The poor director was about to cry.  
-Kagura-chan! A certain silver perm with tear drops were raining all over his face called Kagura. "Can you please behave a little."  
-Shut... Kagura's yell cut in the middle way when she saw the dark brown sweet in Gintoki's hand. And when she jumped to take the sukonbu, Gintoki pulled his hand back and Kagura fell on the ground with a thud.  
-Please remember our promise, Kagura-chan. And remember that Gin-chan can't hold his promise if he's head got more problem than already he has.  
Yeah Gintoki was in a trouble.  
Again!  
But this time, it was for a big time.  
Oh yeah! What was the story behind this whole mess? Let's look to the past.

The police organization is always in bad terms with public for this and that reasons. So the uppers came up with the ingenious idea that making a TV special to make up for the prejudice of public.  
Media is a scary power that can influence people's view over something in the end.  
And the plan was simple actually.  
After a little research of the people -especially the young folk- they learned that the old times of the samurai was popular nowadays. So a story about the infamous police organization that which was the root of today's, the Shinsengumi would be perfect for the story set up. And since the main idea was making people grow a liking for police, they decided to choose the players from the police force again.  
And BAMM!  
The ship had started to leak water just at that moment.  
The role of the famous child sword prodigy that the captain of the 1st division of the Shinsengumi, Okita Souji was given the most suitable candidate, from his name's similarity to his fame in the girls circles as the young and volunteer talent of the police force even though him being only a police academy student, Okita Sougo. He was like cut for this role and the face of this project. Since he had managed to become the loving member of loathed police force, this was inevitable already.  
And that can only be the doom of the project cause despite being overly loved by the public -especially the teenage girls- he was a sadist to his core that should be far away from.  
And according the story there was a female lead in the all men Shinsengumi called Sei. But she was hiding her gender from everyone so she can stay and be a Shinsengumi samurai cause she was trying to get revenge from certain people.  
And look to the miraclous incident of fate that just the night of the day she had accepted to the Shinsengumi that certain child sword prodigy Okita Souji had learned her secret!  
Such a unguessable thing, right! Everyone should be in the shock of this.

But... The revelry starts there. Watanabe Taeko, the writer made the shining talent an utter idiot about women and the story had started.  
Actually, the female lead should be the wellknown female student of the academy by the higher ups with her excellent background and grades, a.k.a the top student, İmai Nobume.  
But her adopted father, the veteran of the organization, Sasaki Isaburou got ill and Nobume left the country to make him get proper treatment. And this was a big trouble cause Sougo's rotten personality was a wellknown thing by the whole academy students that made the girls decline the offer.  
Seriously the fact of a rotten jerk like him that was loved by the people that was tying the hands of uppers. There was no way looking for a different male other than him, the girls would definitely protest him not being on the movie. And to think that the movie's main idea was to get people affection, the only thing was left to them that looking for the female lead.  
And then and there everything went down. 

Gintoki Was always an idiot, this is an undeniable truth that known even by the universe itself so it makes sure to the troubles follow him anywhere he goes.  
What? Would you prefer the troubles to follow you? Let that idiot suffer, since he asks for it.  
So troubles are something that he acknowledged as a common thing in his daily life. It is so that even Kagura the little girl who was left to his care by her own father, the collague of his beloved teacher, Yoshida Shouyo, was a crime partner of those common troubles.  
And by the way what kind of a father leaves her underaged daughter in the hands of a good for nothing idiot like, you ask?  
A busy one.  
And a more idiotic one than Gintoki. Yeah that can be possible. Cause it's a huge and wast thing our world. And can be very reproductive about idiocity.  
That idiot was a member of an organization that travels the world to help the people in need in undeveloped or/and war wictom countries. Annddd...  
Don't ask how or why but it was connected with the police organization somehow. So Kagura was also a girl that has a connection with it.  
Ooww... Where were we?  
Aah! Yeah! The idiot's now daily routine of troubles. It was a day like that. Gintoki made a mistake to start a fight with a man which ended up causing damage for the public property.  
And guess what, that guy turn out to be a big fish.  
Yep! He had screwed up for good this time.  
His freedom for a while and his nonexisting money was in great danger. So he was looking for a salvation and Tokugawa Soyo the wealthy and powerful family heiress friend of Kagura came up with the offer.  
And she would definitely decline the offer if her freedom wasn't be in danger also.  
And Gintoki had some important things that he should be avaliable always in order to fullfill them. And Kagura would never accept that offer if she hadn't been impatient about it.  
Yeah! The main story was something like that. So, let's come to the present. 

Since they always got in trouble Gintoki and Kagura has a constant... connection -yeah, that is the most suited for it- with their district's cops, especially the chief Kondou and his vice Hijikata. Sougo was Hijikata's lifelong curse that swore to ruin his life and Kondou was his benefactor so as a Police Academy student he was also a part of that connection.  
And their great realitionship with Kagura was established through it a while ago.  
So... Playing them, the hero and heroine of a romance story for them who can start a ruckus from the nothing, was...  
A disaster...  
Yeah! Everything was like that for the meanwhile. 

-Why was I helping this girl to break the every rules of Shinsengumi, if I was a proud member of it?  
Sougo asked that same question again. For him the story was an utter shit. But the writer was a really famous and loved one so they had to follow his plot.  
-Cause Souji feels responsible the murder of Sei's father and brother so he wants to help her get revenge. And even though he was unaware of his blooming feelings for her, those feelings are effecting his thinking.  
The writer made the explanation.  
-Cause you are an idiot can keep things in his kind only till he saw food, said Kagura with a prideful smirk on her face.  
-And you are the miserable who fell for that idiot, answered Sougo with showing himself with his thumb.  
-What did you say, you stupid pervert who fell for a under 15 girl?  
Just with this explanation Kagura was in her berserk mode and the fight had began.  
-That's enough Sougo. Everyone are trying to do their job. Make this, whatever you two call it anyway of your thing, somewhere out.  
Right before the whole area turn into their warzone Hijikata came and voiced the sense.  
-Go and spurt your nonsence somewhere else Hijikata-san. I don't take orders from a sisterrobber.  
The stupid answer of Sougo made cigarette deprived Hijikata snap.  
-You bastard! Don't say things cause misunderstanding. I haven't rob your sister I have married with her. And her sistership to you didn't end with her being my wife. Besides it's been years since then, we even have a son 4 years old. How can you still say the same words you said when you were wanting to marry with her in future in your childhood.  
Hijikata was gripping his fist with annoyance. Kagura snorted.  
-Hah. You siscon. You are still wishing to marry with her right? Perverted idiot.  
Sougo was still in his deadpan expression.  
-I still do beleive that you used some black magic to make sis to love you since you are something she can't even look for a second time.  
-I swear you...  
-Nevermind him. He is just a little nervous since he is trying to act.  
It was Kondou stopped Hijikata with putting a hand on his shoulder. So Hijikata went to a corner to smoke since he was really lacking his daily nicotine. As soon as he had heard Mitsuba was pregnant he dropped smoking in the house and near of her. And it made him be away from his cigarette more than 8 hours in a day.  
It was like hell.  
And it still is for the record.  
Since the story was about Sinsengumi they were in need a person who could play the role of the Demon Vice-Chief Toshizou who was the establisher of the order in the Shinsengumi. And he was a strong and charismatic man who can be called even by his subordinate as a "demon". With his good and cool look of Hijikata was the best choice for the role.  
For Sougo's bad luck, Souji was really respected Toshizou-san.  
Sooo the main topic is it.  
Come on...  
Let the fun begin! 

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed with the first episode. 
> 
> If there is something you want to say be my guest.


End file.
